Sempre una fine, sempre un inizio
by Megnove
Summary: Epilogo della "Saga di Yomi" (dopo il salvataggio). Ponte con la saga dell'Isola dei Mostri, con la costruzione del centro ricerche. Come più o meno dovrebbe essere andata... (P.S. Cercate anche le mie storie nella sezione crossover!)


**Sempre una Fine, Sempre un Inizio**

–Be', sta prendendo forma. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto.  
>–Già. Dopo tanto tempo a nasconderci separatamente… o a passare da un posto all'altro…<br>–Mi hanno detto che sarà completata entro il mese.  
>–Sarà fantastico.<br>–Uhm. Ho i miei dubbi. Ho bisogno dei miei spazi, io. Vivere spalla a spalla con voi puzzoni mi è già bastato UNA volta…  
>–Ehi, non ci abiteremo <em>sempre<em>. Ci servirà come posto per radunarci. O dove correre in caso di bisogno. Io ho già affittato un appartamento in città…  
>–Noi abbiamo deciso che lavoreremo insieme.<br>–Già. Se riesco a tenere a bada questo gran maldestro.  
>–Buona fortuna.<br>–Comunque sarà bello poterci vedere quando vogliamo. E senza paura che ce lo radano al suolo.  
>–Il posto è quasi ideale. È abbastanza difficile da localizzare perché possiamo aspettarci poche visite indesiderate… e abbastanza lontano dall'abitato perché non vi vedano allenarvi ed eventuali attacchi non mettano in pericolo gente innocente. Sembra quasi scelto apposta per noi. È una fortuna insperata.<br>–Siamo sicuri? Dopotutto hanno già distrutto la casa UNA volta. Potrebbero rifarlo.

–Shhhh.  
>–…Ops.<br>–La possibilità c'è, naturalmente… ma abbiamo dotato la struttura di abbastanza difese e sistemi di sicurezza da poterci sentire relativamente al sicuro. Ed è anche possibile che non pensino di cercarci due volte nello stesso posto. Sono discretamente fiero del progetto. L'hangar sarà sotto il livello del picco… poi la sala tattica…  
>–Eccolo che ricomincia a sproloquiare. Filiamo.<br>–Comunque è davvero ENORME. Ci sarà voluta una barca di soldi.  
>–Già, e sappiamo chi ce li ha messi, vero? Grazie, amico.<br>–E grazie anche per aver donato il terreno.  
>–Figuratevi. Che avreste voluto che me ne facessi? Era qui che non serviva a nessuno… almeno ho pensato che avrei potuto usarlo per qualcosa di buono.<br>–Avresti anche potuto ricostruire la tua vecchia casa.  
>–Sarai stato furioso quando te l'hanno bombardata.<br>–Hai pensato a dove andrai ad abitare?  
>–…Sto guardando qualche appartamento. Però… tutto sommato… credo che potrei anche fermarmi qui. Potrei essere sempre a disposizione se ci fosse pericolo…<br>–Continuamente in servizio, eh? Sembra proprio da te.  
>–A me mancherebbe vivere da miliardario.<p>

–Chiudi quella boccaccia, scemo.  
>–…Non era questo granché. E poi… anche con tanti soldi… non è che avessi un altro posto dove andare. Scusate. Ho bisogno di fare quattro passi per schiarirmi le idee.<br>SLAP!  
>–Ahio!<br>–Dovevi PROPRIO fare la battuta, vero?  
>–Non capisco perché se l'è presa…<br>–Tu non capisci UN BEL PO' di cose.  
>–Forse faremmo meglio a lasciarlo stare. Ha un sacco di roba per la testa. E non si è ancora ripreso perfettamente dall'ultima batosta.<br>–Da una cosa così nessuno si riprenderebbe facilmente.  
>–Sicuri però che sia giusto lasciarlo solo nel suo brodo?<br>–Quasi quasi vado a dargli una scrollata. Anch'io non sono del tutto a posto. Se sono andato a riprenderlo LASSÙ…  
>–Nah, lascia perdere. Chi ha detto che è solo? Guarda là chi lo sta seguendo…<br>–Ah.  
>–Come al solito.<br>–Me lo aspettavo.  
>–Allora possiamo pure defilarci.<br>–Per certe malinconie… non c'è niente di meglio di un po' di tocco femminile.

Il centro di ricerche più grandioso del mondo. Così hanno detto. E allo stesso tempo, una gran base operativa dove ricevere le notizie di attacchi in tempo reale e intervenire ovunque. Quello che ci era sempre servito. Devo ammettere che è impressionante anche per me… sia le sue dimensioni, sia quello che sarà possibile fare qui dentro. Sarà senz'altro molto diverso da quando eravamo dei semplici fuggiaschi sempre alla ricerca di un posto nostro.  
>Però, alla fine… un posto loro, tutti l'hanno trovato… e non l'avrebbero lasciato… L'unico che non ha fatto una piega al pensiero… sono stato io…<br>Il solito cane randagio, immagino… che non riesce a sentirsi a casa in nessun posto.  
>–Lo sai che non è vero.<br>Un sobbalzo. Mi volto. Lei è lì a poca distanza che mi guarda seria… che mi trapassa con lo sguardo come ha già fatto tante volte. E preoccupata. Di solito è da qualcun altro che sono abituato a farmi leggere il pensiero. Vederla mi solleva e mi imbarazza allo stesso tempo.  
>–Cosa non è vero?<br>–Quello che hai in mente. Non sei solo. Non più.  
>Camminiamo insieme lungo il ciglio del precipizio, a pochi passi l'uno dall'altra.<br>–E non dovresti startene da solo a rimuginare. Non ti fa bene. Non sei guarito del tutto. Ti sei salvato per miracolo, ma certe sensazioni… sono dure a scomparire. Lo so.  
>–Hai ragione.– Un po' la guardo, un po' distolgo gli occhi. Mi imita. –Mi hanno detto… che è merito tuo se sono ancora qui.<br>Non risponde, ha un leggero rossore sul viso.  
>–Sei stata la prima cosa che ho visto quando ho riaperto gli occhi. Ti ringrazio.<br>–Non ho fatto niente.  
>–Sì, invece. Volevo dirtelo. Senza di te… probabilmente non avrei trovato il coraggio di fare quello che ho fatto. Ho pensato a te, nel momento in cui stavo per essere distrutto. Questo mi ha dato la forza.<p>

–Ho pensato che dovessi saperlo. Io… ti ho pensato sempre. In realtà, ho pensato sempre a _tutti_. So che non avreste voluto ricominciare a combattere di nuovo. È come se non potessimo fare altro. Ma questo non lo rende meno triste. Mi spiace… di avervi dovuti portare via dalle vostre vite. Soprattutto, mi spiace di aver portato via _te_.  
>–Non ci hai obbligati. È stata una decisione nostra… <em>mia<em>… come è stata una decisione tua tornare.  
>–Non so fino a che punto.<p>

–È vero… avevo trovato qualcosa che mi appassionava. Guadagnavo un sacco di soldi. All'inizio ho pensato di essermi preso una rivincita sulla vita che mi aveva riservato solo amarezze prima. Ma… dentro di me… tutto quello che avevo… tutti i _giocattoli_ che avevo sempre sognato e che ora potevo finalmente permettermi… non riuscivano a farmi felice. Rendevano solo più evidente quel senso di _vuoto_. Alla fine, che brivido potevano darmi le corse se comunque _senza un'auto_ avrei potuto vincere lo stesso? Tutti gli altri rischiavano qualcosa, si mettevano in gioco. A me neanche il peggior incidente poteva far male. E poi… continuavo sempre a pensare a voi. Anche quando non volevo ammetterlo… Continuavo sempre a pensare a _te_.

–Voi invece avevate trovato tutti un equilibrio. La felicità. Era normale che non voleste lasciarla. Per questo, quando ci siamo riuniti, abbiamo cominciato a litigare. Essere insieme non ci bastava più. Volevamo solo restare dov'eravamo…  
>–Non è così. Allora perché credi che siamo tornati quando ci è stato chiesto?<br>–Be'…  
>–Per lo stesso motivo per cui sei tornato tu.<p>

–Non voglio dire che è stato per senso del dovere. Potevamo essere soddisfatti di quel che facevamo… potevamo illuderci di esserci rifatti una vita… ma ci mancava sempre _qualcosa_. Ci sentivamo sempre fuori posto. Diversi dagli altri. E sentivamo la mancanza gli uni degli altri. Proprio come te. Non l'hai sentito dire a più di uno di noi? Alla fine… perché credi che abbiamo deciso di non separarci di nuovo, questa volta? Ovunque siamo, non sarà mai come essere _insieme_.  
>–Vuoi dire che dei mostri stanno bene solo tra altri mostri?<br>–No. Voglio dire che siamo una famiglia. E per questo possiamo litigare… possiamo essere in disaccordo e scontrarci… ma restiamo sempre una famiglia. Non è certo questo che ci potrà dividere. Niente potrà farlo. E poi… potrà sembrare altrimenti, ma non abbiamo dimenticato. Nessuno di noi. Siamo gli unici a poter combattere contro i malvagi che distruggerebbero il mondo. Non possiamo voltare le spalle a questo. Non lottiamo soltanto per noi stessi. Forse era così all'inizio. Ma come potremmo ignorare tanta gente che ha bisogno d'aiuto? Come potremmo dimenticare di poter fare qualcosa per salvarla? Ci sono stati fraintendimenti tra di noi… ma è questo che siamo. Anche se possiamo averne dubitato, aver detto cose che non pensavamo… Anch'io sono stata troppo dura, qualche volta. Non solo con te. Ero arrabbiata perché… Non avrei dovuto. Mi spiace.  
>–Ci sono stati fraintendimenti… anche tra me e te.<p>

–Io… provavo pietà per quella ragazza. Perché era così indifesa, e perché sembrava che non avesse una famiglia, proprio come me. Volevo proteggerla. Aiutarla. Ma nient'altro. Almeno, non come… _Sapevo_ quello che pensavi. Credo… di averlo saputo anche prima che… ma non riuscivo a spiegarmi con te. A dirti chiaramente quello che veramente io…  
>–…Non importa. Siamo stati lontani gli uni dagli altri per tanto tempo. Non faccio neanche più parte della tua vita. Non avevo il diritto…<br>–Ce l'avevi, invece.

–Io non volevo che le facessero del male…

–…ma alla fine forse sono quello che l'ha capita meno di tutti.  
>–Non…<br>–E non sono stato io ad aver sofferto di più quando è morta.  
>–Anche io… anche altri di noi… abbiamo qualcosa di cui rimproverarci verso di lei. Verso di loro… Non biasimare te stesso.<br>–Non lo faccio. Voglio solo dire che cercherò d'imparare dal mio errore. Non darò più per scontate tante cose. E le persone a cui tengo…

–Perciò volevo dirti… volevo farti capire… che io…  
>–Non dire niente.<p>

–Non dire niente. Io… capisco… anch'io volevo… Ma forse non è ancora il momento. Sei ancora convalescente… siamo tutti ancora feriti, confusi… ci sono tante cose a cui pensare. Riorganizzarci, risistemare le nostre vite. E forse… non siamo ancora del tutto sicuri di noi stessi. Per questo ci sarà… tanto tempo. Più avanti.  
>–Ma noi…<br>–Anch'io credo che resterò a vivere qui.  
>–Cosa?– Mio malgrado sollevo la testa di scatto. La fisso per la prima volta. Sembra molto seria. –Ma tu… e il balletto? E quello che ti eri costruita? Era importante per te, non è vero? Lo amavi…<br>–Qui c'è qualcosa a cui tengo di più. E per cui sono più necessaria.

–L'ho capito in quel momento. Quando mi hai detto che potevo restare, che non mi avresti imposto di tornare. Perché credi che ti abbia seguito? Se non l'avessi fatto, non me lo sarei mai perdonato.  
>–Ma…<br>–Non posso lasciarvi soli. È questa la cosa più importante. Non posso _lasciarti_ _solo_ di nuovo.

–E non lo farò. Vedi? È questo che succede. Per noi sembra sempre che sia la fine. Invece, possiamo contare su questo… finché avremo gli uni gli altri, ci sarà sempre un nuovo inizio.  
>–…Grazie.<br>E senza guardarci, ancora camminando fianco a fianco, sento la sua mano che quasi impercettibilmente sfiora la mia. Come se non se ne accorgesse. Quasi non me ne accorgo neanch'io quando le prendo delicatamente le dita.  
>Un nuovo inizio. Nella stessa casa, insieme. Di nuovo. Dopo tanto tempo…<br>–Ne riparleremo ancora.  
>–Sì. Un domani.<br>E domani forse tutto potrà essere.  
>E mi accorgo di non essere mai stato così grato alla vita.<p>

–Be', cosa vi avevo detto? Due moine e tutto finisce bene. Come sempre.  
>–Sembrano veramente felici e contenti, nevvero?<br>–Ah, la gioventù.  
>–A pensarci, forse anche qualcun altro di noi dovrebbe fermarsi qui. Solo loro sotto lo stesso tetto col vecchio e il pupo come una bella famigliola? Dovremmo assicurarci che non facciano niente di vietato ai minori.<br>–Non dirlo nemmeno. Già mi rompe dover stare a meno di cento miglia da voialtri perdenti, altro che fare la babysitter. Speravo di essermi liberato di voi una volta per tutte.  
>–Ahr ahr. Sì, certo, come no.<br>–Saremo comunque a portata di voce in qualsiasi caso.  
>–Forza. Vediamo se qualcuno ha bisogno di una mano coi lavori. Si ricomincia da capo. Un'altra volta.<br>–Un nuovo inizio.  
>–Certo che stiamo diventando esperti di nuovi inizi.<br>–Ah ah ah…


End file.
